


why were you digging (what did you bury?)

by rustingstardust



Category: MDZS, the untamed
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Little Dialogue, M/M, Sad, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingstardust/pseuds/rustingstardust
Summary: wen ning was dead.wei wuxian changed that.
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Wen Ning
Kudos: 21





	why were you digging (what did you bury?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad, but i adore their relationship so much. 
> 
> i don’t really know what battle took place, but wei wuxian survived. he doesnt want to be alone.

wen ning is dead. 

wei wuxian changed that. 

wen ning doesn’t remember what happened. all he knows is he’s dead, and the man who brought him back never wants him to leave again. 

he isn’t sure if he’s the one that the man actually wants to stay. but it’s enough for wen ning. 

he doesn’t ask. wei wuxian doesn’t tell. they continue on. 

sometimes, wen ning sees the same look in wei wuxian eyes the night he was brought back. looking at bunnies, drinking emperors smile.

one night, wwx gets drunk off emperors smile and talks about a battle. it took many lives. wei wuxian was among the only survivors. 

wen ning was now too. 

wei wuxian doesn’t say who else didn’t make it. but he goes quiet when talking about how he lived, who protected him. 

wen ning doesn’t think he was the one wwx wanted back, but it’s okay. 

wei wuxian laughs. the pain that’s obvious doesn’t go away, but becomes more bearable for them both. 

they kiss, one night. it’s nothing grand or all time changing. wen ning liked it, hoped that wei wuxian did too. 

apparently so, because they keep kissing. 

wen ning doesn’t know the mans name, but he knows that wei wuxian loved him. and that he loved wei wuxian back. enough to die for him. 

wei wuxian talks and talks. about wen nings life, their friendship. how he looked for everyone after the battle. that he had a way to bring someone back. 

he found wen ning instead. he doesn’t seem so disappointed about it now. 

he will never know who saved wei wuxians life that day. who stood in front of a sword. but he will always be grateful for him. 

“i love you” he says to wei wuxian

wei wuxian stays quiet, burrows closer to him and kisses wns cheek. “i don’t know where i’d be without you,” he says in return. 

it’s not ‘i love you’, at least not yet. the ‘one day i will’ goes unspoken


End file.
